HAF: Summary
Hyper Action Force (HAF) is a 3rd person 1v1 fighting game where each player controls a skyscraper-sized giant robot. It uses local area network (LAN) settings for multiplayer matchmaking. Each player’s primary objective is to destroy the other player’s giant robot in martial combat. Eventually, one robot will be left standing-- that robot is the victor. Design Philosophy Scale is Key (1) Players must believe that they are controlling tremendous, mechanical behemoths that are the size of skyscrapers. Constantly reinforcing this scale through camerawork, haptics, screen shake, impact, and abilities of the robots themselves is necessary; maintaining this illusion of size will be the key to Hyper Action Force’s success. Simple '''Controls Possessing Gameplay Depth (2) Each ability is obvious in its execution, application, and counterplay. Each ability provides generous feedback. Players commit themselves to the choices that they have made and have time to feel the impact of their decisions, as these robots are not agile fighters, but rather mechanical mountains. HAF’s gameplay will be noticeably slower than most fighting games; players will have more time to deconstruct and control their decisions. By ensuring that there are multiple relevant options in each state of the fight-- and that counterplay still requires mindfulness and planning-- each branching moment of the fight will succeed as a strong interactive moment. It’s a Giant Robot Wrestling Match (3) Bombastic abilities, taunts, and chaotic carnage will ensue; Hyper Action Force will be as fun to watch as it is to play. The short duration for each match also ensures that players are not limited to extensive gameplay sessions while having the ability to keep playing if they wish to do so. Frequently Asked Questions 1. What is Hyper Action Force? Hyper Action Force is a two player, 3D, Giant Robot fighting game. Players assume the role of a giant robot and engage in melee-centric combat. 2. Who do I control? You control one of four giant robots who is brawling with another giant robot in an urban environment. 3. What unique features does '''Hyper Action Force offer? Many games that feature giant robots misunderstand the scale, presentation, and experience that has become synonymous with giant robot melee fights in other forms of media. With Hyper Action Force, we intend to fully deliver on the experience of two hefty juggernauts duking it out in a metropolis. 4. Why Giant Robots? 1. As a theme, it is flashy and stands out. 2. All of our team members think they’re pretty cool. 3. Our primary artist is a hard-surface modeler. 4. It’s hype. 5. The Giant Robot fighting fantasy lends itself to a short, impactful experience that will leave the target player satisfied. 5. Why do you have Full Motion '''Video in the game? The CD-I didn’t work out that well, pal. At Kaiju Bear Rival, we make Video Games. To us, this means having a balance of Video and Game. 6. How do you plan to balance '''both Ranged and Melee combat in a game that accentuates Melee. Carefully. The ranged weapons in the game are designed to complement and enhance the melee-centric gameplay. Ranged weaponry has an stringent ammo count that reloads in time, and forces the player to hunker down and commit to a powerful ranged salvo as they fire-- the act of doing so entirely halts their movement. Repositioning further back after a shot is inefficient, as backwards movement is heavily penalized. Ranged abilities are tools that specialize in punishing opponents who overcommit to assaults and abilities in the midrange and tools a player may utilize to make a non-committal assault in the neutral game.